Princess Cadance
) |sex = Female |residence = Crystal Empire Canterlot (formerly) |occupation = Co-ruler of the Crystal Empire Foal-sitter of Twilight Sparkle (formerly) Student at Canterlot Academy (formerly) |eyes = Light purple |mane = Moderate violet with and streaks |coat = Pale, light grayish cerise |aura = (Glowing Hearts artwork) |misc1 = Eyeshadow |misc1text = Brilliant arctic blue (as a human) |nicknames = Cady, Candlewick, Ca (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony) |relatives = Princess Celestia (adoptive aunt) Princess Luna (adoptive aunt) Shining Armor (husband) Twilight Sparkle (sister-in-law) Twilight Velvet (mother-in-law) Night Light (father-in-law) Flurry Heart (daughter) Prince Blueblood (adoptive cousin) Princess Amore (distant relative) |cutie mark = |voice = Britt McKillip (English)Daniel Ingram confirming the voice actress for Princess Cadance. Retrieved on 2012 April 21. as Britt McKlip in S3E1 and S3E2 and as Britt McKilip in S3E12 Katja Aakkula (Finnish) Julia Ziffer (German, season 2 & 4) Tanja Schmitz (German, season 3) Yara Blümel (German, season 5) Ría Apérgi (Greek) Réka Simonyi (Hungarian) Marisa della Pasqua (Italian) Ayahi Takagaki (Japanese) Park Seon-yeong (Korean) Katarzyna Łaska (Polish) Raquel Marinho (Brazilian Portuguese) Bianca Tadini (Brazilian Portuguese, toy) Ana Vieira (European Portuguese) Mihaela Gherdan (Romanian, season 2) Anda Tamasanu (Romanian, season 3 onward) Carmen Lopăzan (Romanian, Equestria Girls) Yelena Chebaturkina (Russian, seasons 1-4, Equestria Girls, and Friendship Games) Lina Ivanova (Russian, season 5) Romina Marroquin Payró (Latin American Spanish) Anneli Heed (Swedish) Olena Blinnikova (Ukrainian, season 2, Equestria Girls) Valentyna Sova (Ukrainian, seasons 3-4) Olena Yabluchna (Ukrainian, seasons 5-6) |singing voice = Cidália Castro (Brazilian Portuguese) Niki Georgakakou (Greek) Anna Cano (European Spanish) Iulia Tohotan (Romanian, season 4) |headercolor = #F2BAE1 |headerfontcolor = #701CA1}} Princess Cadance, full name Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, is an Alicorn pony who is first featured in the season two finale alongside her husband Shining Armor. She is Flurry Heart's mother, Twilight Sparkle's sister-in-law (after marrying Shining Armor) and former foal-sitter, Princess Celestia's adopted niece, and the co-ruler of the Crystal Empire alongside Shining Armor. She is also stated to be "a very distant relative" of Princess Amore, the former unicorn ruler of the Crystal Empire. __TOC__ Production, development, and design Lauren Faust was involved in the inception of the story in which this princess first appears. At that point in development, she was not designed as an Alicorn, and Faust was surprised to see her as such; the decision was made after she was no longer working on the show. Faust intended Princess Celestia and Princess Luna to be the only Alicorns. Like Celestia and Luna, the series initially called Cadance a unicorn, despite having both a unicorn horn and Pegasus wings. Following the term "Alicorn" coming into use from season three onwards, the season four finale describes Cadance as such. On April 29, 2016, Faust was asked "If alicorns are usually made and not born, how did Cadence earn her wings so young? :o", despite established backstory specifying that Cadance was found as a Pegasus, and replied "it doesn't make sense, does it?" Name Cadence is a musical term of Italian origin meaning a musical progression or configuration that concludes a phrase, or more generally, a rhythm. The term may also refer to the rhythm made by a horse's gait. The spelling "Cadence" is used in the credits of season three premiere episodes The Crystal Empire - Part 1 and The Crystal Empire - Part 2 and in some publicity material, while the variation "Cadance" is used in the credits of penultimate season three episode Games Ponies Play, film My Little Pony Equestria Girls, season four episodes Three's A Crowd, Equestria Games, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2, season five episodes Slice of Life, Princess Spike, Party Pooped, and The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows, film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, season six episodes The Crystalling - Part 1, The Crystalling - Part 2, and The Times They Are A Changeling, and season seven episode A Flurry of Emotions, and near-exclusively and prominently in publicity material and all products, one of which used "Cadence" in a promotional photo but used "Cadance" in its actual release. Prior to the episodes' airing, a New York Times ad gave Cadance's full title as "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza". Archived locally Twilight Sparkle initially fails to recognize that this name refers to Cadance, who is a close friend of hers, when she reads the wedding invitation in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. Design Princess Cadance's body shape is similar to those of Princess Luna, Fleur Dis Lee, the Headless Horse, the Mane-iac, "Tropical Dream", Sassy Saddles, S06E20 Unnamed Earth Mare #8, S06E20 Unnamed Earth Mare #9, and S06E20 Unnamed Earth Mare #10, and her color scheme is similar to that of Shining Harmer—in early January 2015, Jeremy Whitley was asked "was there a Princess Cadance on roller derby?" and answered "you believe whatever you like about 'Shining Harmer'". Cutie mark Cadance's cutie mark switches between two different designs throughout A Canterlot Wedding - Parts 1 and 2. The cutie mark, a crystal heart, is sometimes depicted with a single mirror-like facet at its center, and sometimes with multiple facets around its center. The Cadance toys use the single-facet version, embedded in a gilded decorated frame. Her cutie mark bears a strong resemblance to the Crystal Heart introduced in the season three premiere. In The Crystal Empire - Part 2, when she holds the Crystal Heart, her cutie mark glows as if surrounded by her magic. Her cutie mark is similar to Twinkleshine's alternate cutie mark in One Bad Apple. Depiction in the series Season two Twilight Sparkle first mentions Cadance in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 as she reads Princess Celestia's invitation to the royal wedding of "Princess Mi Amore Cadenza" and Shining Armor. Twilight doesn't recognize who the princess is. When Twilight meets Shining Armor in Canterlot, he explains that Princess Mi Amore Cadenza is actually Cadance, Twilight's old foal-sitter. Twilight excitedly calls Cadance "the greatest foal-sitter in all the history of foal-sitters" and says that Cadance is beautiful, caring, and kind. Twilight has a flashback to when she was a foal and Cadance was her foal-sitter. Cadance greets young Twilight with a hug, bandages her and wipes her tears when she's hurt, plays with her on a swing-set, tells Twilight she feels lucky to be her foal-sitter, and does a little song and dance with her. Twilight's voice-over says Cadance spreads love wherever she goes, while a brief scene shows Cadance casting a spell that quells an argument between Lucky Clover and Wild Fire. Twilight mentions in the flashback that Cadance is a princess, while Twilight calls herself "just a regular old unicorn." Immediately after the flashback, Cadance joins Twilight and Shining Armor. Twilight enthusiastically greets her with the song-and-dance from the flashback, but Cadance coldly rebuffs her. Throughout the episode, Cadance raises Twilight's suspicions with her "demanding," "totally insincere," and "rude" behavior, as Twilight tells her friends. Twilight tries to broach the subject to Shining Armor, but Cadance interrupts before they have a chance to talk and takes Shining Armor into another room. Twilight, peeking through the door, sees Cadance casting a spell on Shining Armor. Concluding that Cadance is "downright evil," she runs off. Twilight later confronts Cadance at the wedding rehearsal, in front of Princess Celestia and the rest of the attendants. After Cadance runs away from the rehearsal in distress, Shining Armor angrily explains that the spell Cadance used on him was meant to ease his chronic headaches. He excuses Cadance's behavior as stress from the wedding preparations. After everyone leaves, Cadance returns and at first looks down compassionately at a rebuked Twilight. Then her eyes shine green, her face becomes cruel, and she encircles Twilight in green flames, which pull her into the ground as the episode ends. The story resumes with A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. Underground, in "the caves beneath Canterlot," the imposter Cadance taunts Twilight through apparitions in the caves' crystals. She tells Twilight that the caves are the ideal place to keep those who try to interfere with her plans. Twilight attacks the apparitions with blasts of magical energy from her horn, and eventually breaks open a passage to find a scuffed and scared Cadance who almost immediately recognizes Twilight and tells her she's been imprisoned by the imposter Cadance. She does the song-and-dance from Twilight's flashback, proving her identity, and the two ponies warmly hug. Cadance and her imposter share a song sequence, This Day Aria, Part 1, with Cadance and Twilight making their way out of the caves while the imposter prepares for the wedding and begins the wedding ceremony. After the song, Twilight and Cadance are confronted by the three former bridesmaids Lyra Heartstrings, Minuette and Twinkleshine, who block their way out of the caves. The scene cuts to the imposter and Shining Armor almost completing their wedding ceremony, when Twilight and Cadance interrupt the wedding, and a brief flashback shows Cadance throwing a small bouquet to distract the bridesmaids. Cadance declares that the imposter is a changeling, and the imposter reveals herself as queen of the changelings. Cadance charges the queen, but backs off when the queen threatens to send her back to the caves. After a failed attempt to get the Elements of Harmony, Twilight and her friends are brought back to the wedding hall by the queen's minions, where Celestia is imprisoned in a cocoon and Cadance's hooves are glued to the floor. Twilight takes the opportunity, when the queen is preoccupied, to free Cadance so she can reunite with Shining Armor, and her magic snaps him out of his trance. Cadance tells Shining Armor that her love will give him strength, and their magic spreads outward and repels all the changelings off into the horizon. Twilight and her friends help Cadance put together her wedding, with arrangements meeting her enthusiastic approval, and Shining Armor jokes that Cadance agreed to marry him after he told her she'd be gaining Twilight as her sister. At the wedding, Celestia proclaims that the power of Cadance and Shining Armor's love is undeniable, and pronounces them "mare and colt." The couple look onto the castle courtyard and wave to the cheering crowds, then kiss. After a wedding reception montage, Cadance and Shining Armor enter their chariot and Cadance tosses a bouquet, which Rarity violently claims. The happy couple then ride off into the night. Season three Princess Cadance appears in season three in the episode The Crystal Empire - Part 1. When Twilight Sparkle and her friends arrive at the Crystal Empire to help Shining Armor and Princess Cadance protect the empire from King Sombra, they find Cadance in the throne room overlooking the empire. She uses her magic to power a protective barrier to fend off King Sombra, and looks haggard and weary. However, at the sight of Twilight, her close friend and new sister-in-law, she eagerly runs to her and recites their childhood chant. She tells Twilight that one day they should "get together when the fate of Equestria isn't hanging in the balance." Shining Armor explains to the ponies that Cadance hasn't slept and barely eats because she must constantly use her magic to "spread love and light" and defend the empire. She cannot go on like that forever, so Twilight Sparkle and her friends must find another way to protect the empire. When Twilight notifies the royal couple of a disheartening discovery of the Crystal Heart being a genuine crystal artifact, Cadance reassures Twilight but suddenly collapses in Shining Armor's arms, gasping for air. Holes start appearing in her magical shield, and King Sombra's black smoke billows into the vulnerable empire. Part 2 continues where the previous episode left off. As Sombra advances ever nearer to the empire's center, Shining Armor supports Cadance and exchanges a tender glance with her. She straightens up and recreates the magical shield, blocking Sombra's advance and slicing off the tip of his horn. This close call reminds the other ponies that they must find and restore the real Crystal Heart. However, Cadance eventually gives in to her fatigue and her magic runs out. As Sombra launches his second invasion, Spike brings the Crystal Heart down from the top of the tower, prompting Sombra to charge at him. Seeing this, Shining Armor lifts Cadance onto his back. Cadance opens her eyes and sees a bright blue light falling towards King Sombra, who rides a black crystal. She stretches out her wings and Shining Armor throws her at the Crystal Heart. She flies fast enough to intercept both the Crystal Heart and Spike in the nick of time, leaving Sombra dumbfounded. Levitating the Crystal Heart before her and carrying Spike on her back, she flies over the astonished Crystal Ponies. Bright Smile cries, "Behold! The Crystal Princess!" She lands amidst the ponies and proclaims: The Crystal Ponies smile and kneel before their princess as they become more translucent and resplendent than ever. Their combined power defeats Sombra and saves the Crystal Empire. Cadance later walks with Shining Armor and the Mane Six to the train. In the episode Just for Sidekicks, Fluttershy mentions Princess Cadance, who returns in the episode Games Ponies Play. She invites Twilight and her friends to the Crystal Empire so they can welcome the Equestria Games Inspector, Ms. Harshwhinny. When the six arrive, Rarity offers to stand in for the absent hairdresser, attempting to style Cadance's mane in a traditional crystal headdress. Cadance also teaches Twilight a way to manage her stress. Rarity makes a mistake, and Cadance's mane turns out to be a mess. By the time Cadance's mane is fixed, she learns Twilight and her friends mistook a tourist, Ms. Peachbottom, for the Games Inspector. Princess Cadance makes a brief appearance in Magical Mystery Cure, attending Twilight's coronation. She wears her crystal mane style and dress from the previous episode. This marks the first time she physically appears in an episode with no lines. When Twilight comes back in after her speech, Cadance's mane style reverts to her regular one. Season four In Three's A Crowd, Cadance travels from the Crystal Empire to Ponyville to spend some quality time with Twilight Sparkle, and they visit the Star Swirl the Bearded Traveling Museum. Their time together is interrupted by the arrival of Discord, who claims to be sick with the "blue flu" and begs Twilight to care for him because the rest of the Mane Six are unavailable for one reason or another. Cadance demonstrates some of her old foal-sitting skills in dealing with the petulant and demanding Discord. She accompanies Twilight on a search for a flower that Discord claims will cure his illness. Despite the complications that arise, from her being out of practice in flying to fending off a Tatzlwurm attack, Cadance is pleased by the adventure and excitement, having felt that life in the Crystal Empire has become predictable. Twilight mentions Cadance in Trade Ya! as being the princess to oversee the Rainbow Falls Traders Exchange before her. In Equestria Games Cadance asks Spike the Dragon to light the torch at the titular sporting event in recognition of his role in defeating Sombra and his status as a hero in the Crystal Empire. When Spike saves the Games and many ponies' lives from the accident caused by the ice archery event, Cadance offers Spike her place lighting the closing ceremonies' fireworks to help him regain his self-confidence. In Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, Princess Cadance greets the dignitaries from Maretonia when they arrive at the Crystal Empire. She sings to Twilight alongside Princesses Celestia and Luna during You'll Play Your Part and later attends the princesses' meeting about Lord Tirek, where she suggests that Twilight should undertake the task of hunting him down until Celestia nominates Discord instead. When Discord joins forces with Tirek, Cadance and the other princesses give up their magic to Twilight for safekeeping. She loses her cutie mark as a consequence. When Tirek comes looking for the princesses' magic and fails to find it, he banishes them to Tartarus in revenge for his own imprisonment. Cadance and the other princesses are freed when Twilight and her friends finally defeat Tirek and return the stolen magic to its rightful owners. Season five In Slice of Life, Cadance appears at Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda's wedding, briefly consoling Shining Armor when he gets overemotional. Cadance also appears in Princess Spike, where she charges Spike with making sure an exhausted Twilight isn't disturbed while she rests. During this, she takes notice of Spike making decisions on Twilight's behalf, much to her disappointment. When a cracked water main bursts and floods the summit hall, Cadance seals it with her magic. She later encourages Spike to make amends with the summit delegates and dedicates a gemstone statue to the ponies from all parts of Equestria. In Party Pooped, Cadance escorts Pinkie Pie to the Crystal Empire's northern border before leaving her to continue onward to Yakyakistan alone. Later, Pinkie zips past Cadance while on a sled heading back to Ponyville. Pinkie Pie also mentions Cadance in Amending Fences. In The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows, it is revealed that Cadance and Shining Armor are having a baby. Season six In The Crystalling - Part 1 and Part 2, Cadance gives birth to an Alicorn filly and assists Twilight in curbing the baby's uncontrollable magic. She and Shining Armor later give the baby the name Flurry Heart. In The Times They Are A Changeling, Cadance is among the Crystal Empire ponies on edge due to the reported presence of a changeling, and she asks for Twilight's help in protecting Flurry Heart. When Spike approaches her and the others on the changeling Thorax's behalf, Cadance welcomes him as a new citizen of the Empire. In To Where and Back Again - Part 1, Cadance is stated to have been captured by the changelings along with Shining Armor and Flurry Heart. At the end of Part 2, Cadance is rescued along with the other captives, and she joins in celebrating the Sunset Festival in Our Town. Season seven In Celestial Advice, Cadance appears at Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord's medal-awarding ceremony. In A Flurry of Emotions, she and Shining Armor ask Twilight to babysit Flurry Heart while they attend an art show hosted by Shining Armor's old royal guard friend Spearhead. In A Royal Problem, she appears dancing in a dream bubble as Princess Celestia views the dreams of everyone in Equestria. Depiction in films My Little Pony Equestria Girls (franchise) ''Equestria Girls Cadance appears in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, greeting Twilight when she arrives at the Crystal Empire, and extolling her to recover her stolen crown. After Twilight returns, Cadance questions her on her shy reaction to bumping into Flash Sentry, asking her if she knows him. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Cadance's human counterpart, Dean Cadance, appears in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games at Crystal Prep Academy. Despite them being at rival schools, she appears to be good friends with Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna. In the novel, Cadance says that Celestia has been "like an aunt" to her. ''Equestria Girls: Dance Magic In ''Dance Magic, the Shadowbolts mention that Cadance has been promoted to principal of Crystal Prep. ''My Little Pony The Movie Princess Cadance is appearing in ''My Little Pony The Movie. Depiction in the comics In the IDW comics' story The Fall of Sunset Shimmer, a younger Princess Cadance appears playing with a younger Twilight and Shining Armor in the background. In the story arc Neigh Anything, Cadance and Shining Armor tell Twilight and her friends the story of how they met and fell in love. In the story arc Reflections, an alternate universe version of Cadance appears on cover A of and both Cadance and her alternate version appear on page 11 of as the two Equestrias begin to merge. In , Cadance and Twilight discover King Sombra's secret study and journal. In the story arc Siege of the Crystal Empire, Cadance meets Radiant Hope, Sombra's childhood friend and an ally of the umbrum, and helps her realize the umbrum's true sinister nature. Princess Cadance also appears on page 18. In , Cadance has a crisis of confidence when she questions why she rules the Crystal Empire and how much her subjects truly respect her. With Twilight's help, she learns that she inspires others in a way that is unique from the other princesses. In , she appears on page 20 walking through Ponyville with Shining Armor and Flurry Heart. Other depictions On April 26, 2015, Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page referred to Sunset Shimmer as Princess Cadance's former student, edited the post twenty-one minutes later to instead identify Sunset Shimmer as a version of Princess Cadance, and re-edited the post thirty-two subsequent minutes later. Chapter books Princess Cadance is featured in the chapter book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell. The book tells the story of Twilight Sparkle after she'd been made an Alicorn and seeks advice on being a princess. She turns to Cadance, who tells her life story, how as a baby Pegasus she was found in the woods by Earth ponies, who took her to their village. When she grew up she reversed a love-stealing spell cast by a pony called Prismia. Prismia wore a magic-enhancing necklace that amplified her evil and jealousy, but when Cadance confronted her, the necklace amplified Cadance's love. Once Prismia changed her horrible ways, Cadance was surrounded by magical energy and transported to a strange place where she met Celestia, who adopted her as her royal niece. Cadance is also the central focus of the chapter book Princess Cadance and the Spring Hearts Garden, in which she organizes a Garden Hearts Celebration to unite the Crystal Ponies and power the Crystal Heart to herald in the spring season. HubNetwork.com description Princess Celestia's niece rules the Crystal Empire, but once upon a time she was also Twilight Sparkle's "foal-sitter." They remain great friends and still share a secret hoofshake, which goes like this: "Sunshine, sunshine. Ladybugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake." It comes in handy when Princess Cadance needs Twilight Sparkle most. My Little Pony mobile game description Also known as Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, Twilight Sparkle's former foal-sitter is married to Shining Armor. PonyChat In the second episode of PonyChat, Faye portrays Princess Cadance. Personality Princess Cadance is depicted as kind, caring, helpful and natural as a leader. She has a long history and friendship with Twilight Sparkle from when they were young, as seen in a flashback in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. She can be extraordinarily persistent, for in spite of her growing weakness, she attempts to protect the Crystal Empire with her magic until she reaches her physical limit. Cadance is also depicted as adventurous and somewhat laid-back in Three's A Crowd. Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Merchandise Cadance is featured in a number of products, among them: *A "Pony Princess Wedding Castle" playset featuring a plastic castle, a Shining Armor playful pony, and a Princess Cadance Playful Pony. *A playset with Shining Armor and Princess Cadance Fashion Style ponies, which states the couple "lead the Crystal Empire together!" *A large talking Princess Cadance toy that says phrases when you press her cutie mark. *A Princess Cadance miniature figurine which comes as part of the fifth wave of mystery packs with a collector card that states that she "loves tiaras" in its European release and that she "likes to spend time helping others" in its American release. *As part of the Miniature Collection, Princess Cadance is included in a pack with Shining Armor and Twilight; this version, shown on the right, is closer to the show model than the mystery pack wave 5 version. *A 3-pack that comes with normal sized Princess Luna, normal sized Princess Celestia, and Cadance. They are brush-able, and come with a few accessories. *A Playful Ponies pack with Twilight Sparkle and accessories as a part of the Crystal Empire toyline. *As part of the second edition of the Favorite Collection, Cadance is included in a pack with Shining Armor, Queen Chrysalis, Diamond Tiara, Lyra Heartstrings, Lyrica Lilac, and Derpy. *A Princess Figures 2-pack with Applejack, brush-able and bundled with accessories. A Crystal-Glitter mini-figure toy of Cadance as a Pegasus with the same model as Rainbow Dash was leaked in mid-2013. Princess Cadance appears on the WeLoveFine T-shirts "Mythical Cadance" and "Bat Country." Princess Cadance is listed as possessing a seventh Element of Harmony, Love, in the 2012 My Little Pony trading cards. The element is also attributed to Shining Armor; the initial release additionally lists it as his pet. The Elements of Harmony guidebook ''PRINCESS CADANCE is the ruler of the Crystal Empire. She is the former apprentice of Princess Celestia, who practically adopted her as a niece. Her love has a magical quality that combines with the magic of her husband, Shining Armor, to make them nearly unstoppable. She was the foal-sitter of a very young Twilight Sparkle, and the two remain great friends. They even have a secret hoof-shake. Her wedding day was nearly ruined by an evil imposter, but the love between Cadance and Shining Armor conquered all. Cadance is now happy to grace the Crystal Empire with her kind spirit, potent magic, and unselfish nature. Her full name is Princess Mi Amore Cadenza.'' Volume II guidebook PRINCESS CADANCE, also known by her full name, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, rules the Crystal Empire alongside her husband, Shining Armor. She's a patient and sympathetic leader, who uses her impressive magic to serve her subjects. Cadance developed such inspiring traits while studying with Princess Celestia when she was a filly. Now, as a mother to young Flurry Heart, Cadance's heart is full of love for both family and kingdom. Though royal life can grow wearisome for Cadance, she continues to seek the thrill of adventure in her spare time.'' Quotes :Young Twilight Sparkle: You're a princess. I'm just a regular old unicorn. :Young Princess Cadance: You are anything but a regular old unicorn. :— A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 :'Twilight Sparkle': Who was that? :'Princess Cadance': He's a new member of the castle guard. Flash Sentry, I think. Why? Do you know him? :— ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Gallery See also *This Day Aria, Part 1 *Queen Chrysalis, who impersonated Princess Cadance * Notes Various promotional materials, including a New York Times ad, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1's Hubworld, iTunes, and Netflix summaries, the back cover of the DVD Royal Pony Wedding, and the home page of Treehouse TV's Royal Wedding Contest site state that she is the niece of Princess Celestia, and the chapter book Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell specifies that Celestia adopted her as a niece; Amy Keating Rogers has also stated that "Cadance was a Pegasus orphan raised by Earth ponies and later adopted by Celestia as her niece." References de:Prinzessin Cadance es:Princesa Cadance gl:Princesa Cadance it:Princess Cadance ja:プリンセスケイデンス ko:케이던스 공주 pl:Księżniczka Cadance ru:Принцесса Каденс Category:Canterlot Academy students Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Orphaned characters Category:Parents Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Sparkle family Category:Supporting characters